


First Time

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #madarcher, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: Three-shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Three-shot

Margot and Tilly had been dating for one year now. After they met they spent lots of time together and they became friends but soon their relationship went deeper and they became best friends. After Margot gathered all her courage and took Tilly on a romantic date at the beach of the Heights and where they had their first real kiss in the end, they decided to make their relationship official. Unlike Tilly, Margot was rather unexperienced about relationships with girls. She liked them and she had feelings for other girls before but with Tilly it was different. The blonde brought out something in Margot and she couldn't quite figure out what that was. Within last year their feelings for each other grew. Margot didn't care anymore about the looks they became from some people when they walked hand in hand. At the beginning she had trouble with that but at this time it didn't bother her anymore. She was proud of being with someone who was that kind, sweet and beautifull as her Tilly. She loved when they spent time together in Tilly's apartment, wenn officer Rogers wasn't at home, sitting on the couch making out all evening. Or lying on Tillys bed, holding each other and just enjoying each others presence.

Tonight, Margot wanted to make the next step in their relationship. She wanted to be as close to Tilly as possible and she chose to make that happen at her home. Margot lived in a small apartment above Roni's bar, where she also was working. The bartender offered her the apartment for a fair price. It was nothing special, just a two-bedroom apartment but Margot enjoyed living there. There was even a small fireplace in the livingroom and Margot loved reading a good book next to a nice knittering fire in the evening if she didn't had to work.

Margot wanted to pull out all the stops to make this night perfect. She went to the hairdresser to get her hair done properly. Also she went shopping for a new outfit just to impress her girlfriend. When she was sattified she went to the grocery store to buy supplies for cooking dinner. Yes, Margot realy was about to pull all the stops. Tonight, it was going to happen.

###

That night about six o'clock, the doorbell was ringing. Margot was just about to give the food she was cooking the final touch. Before she went to the door, she looked around in her apartment to be sure that everything was perfect. She turned the apartment quit dim, but there was still enough light because of the fire in the fireplace. She set the table up with a red tablecloth. There was a small candle in the middle of the table. She decorated the table with little white rose petals, as she knew red was Tilly's favorite colour and white roses where her favorite flowers. Before she opened the door, she looked at herself in the mirror. Margot had a beautifull even face and never needed make up. Tonight she used a little black eyeliner just to express her beautifull emarald eyes. She was dressed in a cute red dress wearing white heals under it. Her darkblonde hair felt roughly over her shoulder, but it looked perfect on the girl. As she was satified with her mirrorreflection, she opened the door. 

And there she was standing. Tilly, a blonde girl, maybe four inches smaller as the darkblonde, in possession of two of the most beautifull blue eyes Margot had ever seen. So darkblue as the deepest ocean or the brightest sky on a hot summerday. Tilly was wearing a black dress, which fitted perfectly by her whiteblonde hair that she had put in a cute ponytail.

"Hello there," the blonde greeted her girlfriend by giving her a tender kiss on the lips. Margot kissed her back and let Tilly enter the apartment. She headded to the livingroom and leaded her girlfriend to the setted table. 

Tilly seemed to be impressed by al the trouble her girlfriend went trough. "Wow, love," she said. "It looks amazing in here."

Margot smiled. "Just for you, sweety," she said pushing the blonde playfully to the table and gestured her to sit down. "Dinner ist allmost ready." She walked back to the kitchen, making sure everything was properly prepared. She walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of red wine. She walked back to the livingroom, opening the bottle and filled their glasses with the red liquid. Then she raised her glass. "To a perfect night." 

Tilly raised her glass too. "I agree on that," before she took a small sip.

Meanwhile Margot went back into the kitchen to get the plates. "You made all my favorites," Tilly noticed as she looked at her plate. Then she looked at her girlfriend with a wicked smile. "Do you want to confess something to me?"

"Why would I want to confess something to you?" Margot asked not understanding.

"Well," Tilly started while she took a bite. "You look like an angel tonight, you prepared my favorite dinner. You even set up the table with my favorite colours." She paused a moment looking at Margot with her big blue eyes. "Please don't say that you killed somebody and that you have to go to jail and that I never get you to see you again and..."

"Shush you, blabbermouth," Margot interrupted the blonde, trying not to burst into laughter. "I did not kill anyone. Why would you even ask that?" Oh my God, she is so cute when she becomes nervous, Margot was thinking. "I just want to have a nice romantic night with the woman I love. If that is okay with her?"

"We have had lots of romantic evenings before," Tilly replied. "But this one is definitly different."

Margot rolled her eyes. "Oh my God. Why do you know me so well? Allright then, I confess."

"What, that you killed some?" Tilly joked.

Margot stood up from her chair, walking to Tilly and climbed on her lap. As she stroke the blondes hair, she looked deeply in her eyes with a sultry glance. "You ruined my supprise," she whispered with her lips only a few inches away from Tilly's. Margots hands started to touch Tilly. She stroke the girls cheeks, went down to her neck to massage them for a few moments and then went further down untill she reached the blondes ass. Margot playfully sqeezed in it.

"Where are we headding over here?" the blonde asked a little uncertain. 

“Well, isn't it obvious?" Margot asked as she took her hands off her girls behind starting to untie the buttons from her red dress. As she untied them, she looked at Tilly, while she playfully bit her lower lip. As she untied her dress she just stood up from Tilly's lap as the dress fell right of her body. She was standing naked for the blonde now. 

Tilly became bedroom eyes. She stood up too, pushing Margot against the dinner table. Without a warning she kissed her. Not a tender kiss, but a rough kiss. The darkblonde moaned by the touch. She liked wenn her girlfriend took over controll.

"Are you sure, you are ready for this?" Tilly asked between kisses into the darkblondes neck. 

Margot answered by letting her hand went underneath Tilly's dress touching every inch of new skin under it. "It has to be you," she whispered in the blondes ear. She started to nibbling her earlobe. "I want to have it with you." She started to pull the dress over Tilly's head and as she succeeded she trew it in to the room. The girls had never seen each other naked before, but somehow Margot didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Because she loved this girl with all her heart. She wanted to surrender herself to her, discover every inch of her body that she didn't knew yet and she wanted Tilly to do the same with her. She started to kiss the blonde roughly while she was pulling her tight against her. She wanted to feel her bodyheat against hers, she wanted to become one with her. 

"Bedroom?" Tilly asked between kisses. Not that she cared at all because she would take this gorgeous green-eyed everywhere. But it was Margot's first time so it had to be special. And not just for Margot. Tilly loved the darkblonde like she never loved someone before. She could be the one. This girl could be, as they say, her true love.

Margot pointed at a door in the hallway. As she keeped kissing her, Margot started to pull Tilly in the right direction untill they reached ther destination.


	2. Hot, hotter, hottest (part 1)

The bedroom was lit by lots of candles Margot put into the room before she started cooking earlier that evening. The bed was decorated with the same white rose petals she decorated the dinner table with.

The girls entered the room kissing each other wildy but as Tilly saw the decorations in the bedroom, she had to break their kisses. Her eyes went wide.

“Margot, I’m really flattered about the way you planned this.”

The darkblonde looked at her girlfriend. “It’s nothing special,” she said shyly.

Tilly cupped her face in her hands looking deeply into her green eyes. “It’s perfect,” she whispered. “But before we are really going to do this, I have to confess something to you.”

“What is it?” Margot asked.

Tilly brought her lipps to Margots ear, before she whispered: “This would be my first time with a woman too.”

Margots eyes grew wide as she turned her gaze to Tilly. “Wait, are you serious?”

The blonde nodded. “But I’m glad it’s gonna be with you.” She started to caresses Margots face.

“So, you are just as nervous as I am?” Margot asked with a smile.

Tilly smiled back. “You have no idea!”

Margot put her hands gently on her girlfriends back as she let them slide down gently causing a moan out of Tilly’s mouth. “I love the way you touch me.”

“What ever happends tonight,” Margot said, “It will be perfect and you know why? Because I love you.“

“I love you too,” Tilly said before she bent over to Margot and kissed her. Her kisses started soft and tender but soon they became wilder and rougher. They put their arms around each other pulling their bodies as tight together as possible.

Slowly they where able to shuffle their way to the bed. As they reached it the girls let themself fall on the mattress.

Tilly took over controll as she started to kiss Margot in her neck. Tenderly she kissed her way up to the darkblondes ear, biting playfully in her earlobe. Then she used her tongue to find her way back to the neck. Margot moaned and the touch of Tilly’s lipps and tongue made her shiver.

“Oh my God, please don’t stop,” the darkblonde begged.

Tilly smiled while she kissed her way down to the darkblondes belly. As she started to lick along her side, the woman under her she rose abruptly, moaning loudly, allmost screaming. “Go deeper,” she allmost commanded.

“You’re sure?” Tilly asked looking up to the girl.

“Don’t stop touching me,” Margot begged. She grabbed Tilly by her hair pushing her head further down her body. The blonde replied on that by kissing the darkblondes thighs from the inside and finaly kissing and licking her way up to her snatch. Tilly smelled the sweet smell coming from it. She touched her with the tipp of her tonque and in that moment she heard the woman in front of her started panting. She started to move her tongue faster and she felt how wet the centre of the darkblonde became. 

Tilly decided to go for it now. She was enjoying the sounds Margot was making as she clearly enjoyed their little game.

The blonde started to move her tongue faster. As she did that the girl in front of her reacted by spreading her legs even more as she allready did pushing her lower body up. Tilly increased the pace by grabbing Margots legs and in that way pushing her really wet spot tighter against her face.

Margot looked down to her lover between her legs. Her view was a little cloudy because of her excitement. She saw Tilly looked up to her while she keeped licking her. The look in the blondes eyes, that glazy horny look, was setting Margot on fire.

She imagened it at least a thousand times how it would feel to do this with Tilly. But this? This exceeded all her expectations. Suddenly she began to feel a tingling in her lower body. She knew it was about time.

She grabbed the blonds hair. “Don’t stop right now baby,” she said. “I’m allmost there.”

Saying that to the blonde, Tilly speeded up even more.

The tingling became heavier and Margot felt her orgasm raising. She started to move her hips up and down to feel the blonde even better. Her hands reached for a pillow sqeezing hard in it when her orgasm finaly came.

“Oh shit!” She screamed loudly. So loud that they must have heard her dowstairs in the bar. But non of the two girls even gived a damn. “Oh dear God! This feels like heaven!” Margot moaned loudly.

Her orgasm held on for minutes as Tilly kept pleasuring her during it. It felt so good that Margot was really sure she came twice. 

As Tilly noticed Margot became too sensitive by her touch, she knew her job was done for the moment. She gave one tender kiss on her lovers center before she crawled up to her face.

Margot grabbed the blonde pushing her body tight against hers after giving her a kiss on her forehead.

“That was really ... wow,” she whispered in Tilly’s ear, still not quite realizing what just happenend to her.

Tilly looked up to meet her green eyes. Suddenly she seemed a little uncertain. “Does that mean that I did everything okay?”

“Okay? You were amazing!” Margot corrected her. She let her fingertops sliding over the blondes naked body. Tilly loved the way she was touched en started to breath faster.

“And now,” Margot said while biting on her lower lip. “Now it’s my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued, because I wasn’t able to put the whole scène in one chapter...


	3. Hot, hotter, hottest (part 2)

Margot turned Tilly on her back on the bed. She stroked her cheeks looking deeply in her eyes. She bent over and started to kiss the blonde. Tilly enjoyed the touch of Margot lipps against hers. So soft and tender as she openend them and started to massage the darkblondes tongue with her own. As much as the blonde took controll before, she now layed back and let Margot take over. As she kissed her, Margot went with her fingertopps over Tilly's body. The blonde started to shiver. She loved the way her girlfriend touched her like that. As they kissed, she didn't close her eyes and she noticed Margot wasn't either. She watched the emerald eyes become glazy again. 

Margots fingers played over her whole body. From her neck down to the space between her breasts further downwards to her belly, making small circles aroud her belly buttun and then she went back up again. 

Tilly started to moan. "I love the way you touch me," she whispered. 

"Yeah?" Margot whispered back. The darkblonde started to play with Tillys ponytail. "What about this?" She took one of the rose petal of the mattress. She took the petal between her fingers and used it to making small circles on Tillys skin. The blonde layed back, closing her eyes and enjoying every single touch Margot made. Tilly started to breath faster. 

"Oh God," the blonde moaned. "This feels really, really good."

Margot smiled. "And... what about this?" 

She dropped the rose petal and reached for something on her bedside table. As Margot stopped touching her, the blonde opened her eyes to look what was Margot about to do. As the darkblonde turned over, she held a small bowl with strawberries in her hands. Tilly looked supprised. 

"They were acctually ment for after our little adventure," the darkblonde smiled. "But I just came with a little idea." She helt a piece of the fruit before Tilly's face. The blonde opened her lipps so Margot could put it into her mouth. Then she sat down right on top of Tilly. The blonde enjoyed the view of her naked lover right in front of her. She watched Margot taking another strawberry queezing it and let the juice dripp over her body. Then Margot bend over starting to lick the red liquid from the blondes skin. Tilly ejected, allmost screaming in pleasure as she felt Margots tongue was touching her skin again. 

"I guess that felt good, didn't it?" Margot teased.

"You're killing me," Tilly answered. She was so turned on at this moment, that she was willing to surrender herself completely to her girlfriend. 

"Well, that's not the intention of our little game, itsn't it?" Margot said mischievously

"What is the intention exactly?" the blonde asked.

Margot brought her face in front of Tilly's ear. "I want to make tonight unforgettable." She started to bite playfully in Tilly's earlobe. Then she moved her hips further downwards untill she was sitting right on Tilly's lovespot. She could feel that the blonde became wet as she senced she was getting turned on again. As Margot found the right position, the blondes eyes went wide. 

Margot started to rub her center against Tilly's causing a loud scream comming from the blondes lips. Then Margot bend over her upper body so she could kiss Tilly while she slowly rubbed her lower body against her lovers. 

The girls started to breathe faster by the minute. Margot decided at some point to increase the pace while she keeped kissing Tilly roughly. The blonde wrapped her armes around Margot to pull her as close to her as possible. She started to go with the moves and began to move her hipps along. "Faster," she could only moan. 

Margot smiled between the kisses as she started to move even faster. The heat between their bodys caused that they became soaking with sweat. The room was filled with the sound of their soaking body's rubbing against eachother and their panting. 

At some time Tilly felt it was about time. "Oh my God," she screamed. "I'm gonna come!" 

"Not just yet," Margot panted. She wanted to come together with her lover and she wasn't quite there yet so she changed her position, sitting up straight. She grabbed one of Tilly's legs for support. Then she used all of her energy she had left in her body to temper up the heat. She started to rub her center against the blonds so wild that Tilly started to scream loudly. The people downstairs in the bar had to be deaf to not hear them playing with each other. Margot got even more turned on by Tilly's screaming and suddenly there it was. Her lower body started to tingle again, maybe even more as it had been doing before. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to that feeling. 

Their orgasm was like an explosion. They both came at the same time. Moaning and screaming loudly, enjoying the feeling that went trough their bodies. Margot did not stop rubbing her during her orgasm causing that Tilly came once again before the darkblonde felt exhausted next to her girlfriend on the bed.

It took a while before their breathing went back to normal again. As that happened, Margot looked next to her. She looked into a pair of blue eyes, looking back to the darkblonde. Then they started to giggle.

"That was..." Tilly started.

"Heavenly," Margot finished the sentence as she crawled against the blonde. Tilly wrapped an arm around her playing with her darkblonde hair. 

"I couldn't imagine that it would be like this," the blonde confessed.

Margot looked at Tilly with puppy eyes. "What do you mean?" 

"Well it was so pure, so full of love. I never had this feeling before. Okay I'm blabbering again." 

Margot giggled. "Well, I am glad we did this. I don't have any regrets." Then she looked up. "So... Would you like to spent the night with me?" 

Tilly looked at her in suprise. "Really?" 

"Yeah for two reasons. First, after what we just been doing there is nothing I would like more to fall asleep in your arms and wake up in them next morning."

"And the second reason?"

Margot started to giggle. "Secondly, after all that noice we just made, I couldn't get it over my heart to let you walk through that bar."

Tilly put her hands to her face, her head turning red, giggling too.

Margot layed her head at Tilly's chest. She could hear the blondes heartbeat pounding. Soon she started to doze off. "I love you, Tilly," she whispered before she fell asleep.

Tilly kissed the darkblonde on her hair. "I love you too." Then she fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Bedroom-scene is in the second shot =) (Yeah I'm mean, I know :P)


End file.
